NO TITLE
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Sorry couldn't think of a Title for this story. When he is injured, Peter Parker goes to Jessica Jones for help.


**Introduction: A few months after Peter became Spider-Man, Peter Parker met Jessica Jones after helping her with some thugs they became friends. As time went by Jessica and Pete became close and had developed a bond, Jessica cared for Peter as if he were her own. After Peter had finally defeated Tomes, and after the incident with Stark's plane he goes to Jessica he is hurt so badly that he won't make it to the tower or his home. The nearest safe place for him was Jessica Jones.**

**Chapter: 1**

**Peter was on top of the Cyclone in Coney Island as he watched Stark's people clean up and put the fire out. Once he made sure the Vulture was taken into custody, he made a move to get up, but stopped as he let out a grunt. He knew he was hurt but he couldn't be there. With a grunt he stands up as a wave of dizziness came over him he grabbed the beam to steady himself. He hurt all over and he didn't know if he was gonna make it.**

**He checked to see he was out of web fluide and cursed, he couldn't get home, he needed to go someplace where he can heal up a little bit. He was far from the tower, far from home, so the closest person that Peter knew was Jessica Jones in Hell's Kitchen. He pulled out his phone and winced at the sudden movement, he knew that he had some cracked ribs, lasherations all over his chest and back, fractured wrist, and a mild concussion.**

**He thought about what Jessica would say, '**_**You look like shit, parker' **_**He dialed her number and placed it against his ear and waited for an answer. After the 5th ring he felt relive as he heard her voice, "This better be good."**

**He noticed that she sounded tired and drunk, he didn't ean to wake her but he needed help and says, "Jessica? It's Peter. It's a long story but….." He hissed in pain then says, "I need your help."**

**He heard a curse and movement as she says, "Peter? Where are you?"**

**Peter replies, "Uh…..Cyclone." After hearing from Jessica that she was on her way Peter made a move to get down. He stuck to the railing and carefully crawled down the Cyclone aggravating his injuries as he keeps himself from screaming in pain. He was glad that nobody was on the Cyclone, or people would know who he was.**

**When he reached the bottom, he seen black spots around his vision as he got dizzy, but grabbed onto the railing and squeezed it as another wave of pain came over him. He heard a car approaching and was trying to look away to hide his face when the car stopped and he heard, "Peter?"**

**It was Jessica he looked as she ran to him, "Shit." she said as she took in Peter's battered form and helped him into the car. After he was in they took off as Jessica asked, "What the hell happened Parker?"**

"**Tell you when we get away from here." Jessica nodded and started driving back to Hell's Kitchen.**

**When she made it to her apartment she got out and helped Peter to her room. Once they were in Jessica laid him down on the couch and locked the door. She came back with a bottle of whiskey and the first aid kit. This wasn't the first time Peter came to her for help. When ever he was injured or hurt he would always come to Jessica. They fully trust each other as Peter knew about what happen with Kilgrave.**

**After an hour of patching him up Jessica sat down on the floor beside the couch and asked, "So what happen?"**

**Peter told her everything from the ferry accident to what has happened tonight, when he was done Jessica scoffs and says, "Stark can be a real dick. But i get where he's coming from, and his right. You could've dies. But it's not right for him to take away your suit and fend for yourself."**

"**I know that he had a good reason. Maybe i was trying to hard to impress him. All I ever wanted was to feel like an equal. And not treated as a child all the time." Peter said as he talk to her.**

**Jessica sighs and takes a drink of her whiskey and says, "Maybe. But I also know how much you want to Impress him. Just give it time Peter. He will come to his senses once he knows what happened with his plane."**

**That's what they did all night, talk, laugh, tease, and joke around. Jessica even let him taste some whiskey and laughed when he made a gag face and says, "You'll get used to it. When your 21."**

**-The Next Morning-**

**When Peter Parker woke up, he was confused at first as to what happen or where he was at. But then everything came back to him from last night: Plane, Calling Jessica for help, talking. He winced and sat up to see he was in Jessica's apartment still, he took out his phone to see missed calls and texts from: May, Mr. Stark, Happy, and Ned. He ignored them and put his phone down. He looked to see most of his cuts have healed, he undid the bandage on his chest to see the gashes he got from the Vulture were almost gone. But his ribs still kinds hurt.**

**He undid the rest of the bandage and went to the bathroom to look at his back, it has also healed up a little. Enough that it didn't require the bandages. He looked down to see he was in his pants of the homemade suit. He looked around the apartment to see Jessica was gone. But when he got to the living room, he seen a note on her desk. He picks it up and reads it:**

_**Peter,**_

_**Got up early for a case, stay as long as you want.**_

_**Your Aunt knows where you are, I told her that I was **_

_**Your friend and that after homecoming i picked you up**_

_**And brought you to my place to hand out.**_

_**So don't worry your covered. Might want to give Stark a call**_

_**Your phone wouldn't stop ringing. -Jessica**_

**Peter smiled, he knew Jessica cared for him. He looked up to her as a mother figure. Always having to fix him up, taking care of him, and make sure he gets fed. He knew that Jessica won't admit it but he knew that she felt the same way about Peter.**

**He takes out his phone and unlocked it, he sat down at her desk and read the messages:**

_**Mr. Stark: Peter? Call me.**_

_** : Peter? Are you okay?**_

_**Mr. Stark: Please Kid, I'm worried, pick up the phone.**_

_** : Happy told me what you did. I want to say thank you and**_

_**That I'm proud of you.**_

_**Mr. Stark: Kid? Answer me. Are you okay?**_

**Peter was stunned, he didn't know that Mr. Stark cared about him, he thought he only cared about Spider-Man and not Peter Parker. But reading these messages, he realized that he was wrong. He opened new text and responds bacK:**

_**Peter: Hey, Mr. Stark. I'm okay. Got a little banged up but I'm okay and staying with a friend.**_

_**Peter: Sorry for not answering I…..I thought that you were still mad about the Ferry thing."**_

**Peter went to read his Aunt May's messages:**

_**May: Peter? How is Homecoming?**_

_**May: Peter? Are you okay?"**_

_**May: Where are you?**_

_**May: Answer me Peter, I'm getting worried.**_

_**Peter/Jessica: Hey, Ms. Parker, it's Jessica I'm a friend of Peter's. He's fine**_

_**I asked him to come over and hang out after the dance. Should've asked.**_

_**May: Thank You Jessica, Good to know Peter has good friends. If he's asleep he can stay the night with you.**_

**Peter guessed that Jessica took his phone while he was sleeping and texted May, he needs to thank her when she comes back. He then goes to Neds and read his messages:**

_**Ned: Dude! Are you okay?**_

_**Ned: How did the fight go? Did you win!?**_

_**Ned: I'm getting worried Peter. Your Aunt is flipping out.**_

_**Ned:You, Aunt told me you were with a friend. Hope your okay?"**_

**Peter shook his head and sent a message back to Ned:**

_**Peter: Hey Ned? I'm okay a little banged up. Be home soon.**_

**As soon as he sent the text his phone beeped and he looked to see it was a message from Mr. Stark. At first he was afraid to answer and read the message. But he needed to know, he was in trouble for destroying his plane. He takes a deep breath and answered it:**

_**Mr. Stark: Thank God you are okay! I was worried, I didn't sleep because I didn't know what had happened to you.**_

_**Mr. Stark: I seen what you did to my plane, and I just want to say thank you. Who's your friend you are staying with?"**_

_**Mr. Stark: We need to talk! Where are you?"**_

**Peter takes another deep breath and sends a message back:**

_**Peter: I'm in Hell's Kitchen. Alias Investigations, my friend is a P.I.**_

**As soon as he sent the message, his phone beeped again but this time it was a message from Jessica he opens it and reads the message:**

_**Jessica: Hey Peter? Need your help call me.**_

**Peter brought up he contact and called her he waited until the 3rd ring when she answered, "**_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey Jessica, what do you need?" asked Peter as he waited for her answer.**_

_**Jessica replies, "Get on my computer, the password is: 3/23/2015, amd go to my cloud. Send me the first photo."**_

"_**Okay, Hold on." **_**Peter puts his phone down after putting Jessica on speaker phone and got on her computer and did what she asked. He finds the first photo and says, "**_**Okay, I found it. I'm sending it to you now."**_

**Peter sent the picture and waited for Jessica to tell him she got it, he heard a beeped knowing it was her phone "**_**Got it. Thanks Peter. Have you considered working for me? You should, I could always use a little help."**_

**Peter took her off speaker phone and replies, "**_**Yeah, Okay. I will be glad to help. Just call me whenever you do okay?"**_

"_**Thanks Peter. Gotta go, and don't go through my stash."**_ **He could hear the smile in her voice as he says, "**_**Oh haha very funny Jessica. See you later."**_

**He hangs up and had just sit back down when there was a knock at the door. He got up and stood in front of the desk and says, "Who is it?"**

"**It's me Kid. Open up." Tony said from the other side of the door.**

**Peter went and opened the door to see Mr. Stark and says, "Uh...Mr. Stark Hey, W...what are you doing here?"**

**Tony made his way inside and looked around and says, "Came to check on you." He looked at the couch to see bloody bandages as he raised an eyebrow at Peter. "How bad was you hurt last night."**

"**I….It was nothing Mr. Stark. I'm fine now." Said Peter as he went and sat back down at Jessica's desk.**

**Tony sighs and replied, "How bad Peter?"**

"**Cracked rib, lasheration across back and chest, fractured wrist, mild concussion. But I'm okay now, ribs still sore but. I'm okay."**

**Tony nodded as he looked around and seen whiskey bottles he looked at Peter getting ready to say something when Peter beat him to it and says, "It's not what you think. My friend Jessica, that's her stash."**

"**So? Jessica? She's the friend you stayed with last night." Replied Tony as he looked at Peter.**

**Peter nodded and replies, "Met her a few months after I came out as Spider-Man, became friends ever since."**

**The door opened to see Jessica as she says, "Peter. You better still be here. We need to talk."**

**She turned to see Peter at her desk and looked to see Tony as she says, "Well if it ain't the rich boy Stark."**

**Tony replies, "Ms. Jones. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my intern."**

**Jessica rolled her eyes and replies, "What Intern? I heard what you did to Peter .But i guess that's why you here? To fix what happened between you two?"**

**She took a bottle of whiskey and took a drink from the bottle and says, "Well, I leave you guys to it. Peter when you get done we need to talk about a case."**

**Jessica went to her room as Peter nodded and replies, "Okay."**

**Tony replies, "A Case? What case?"**

**Peter replies, "A case Jessica needed my help with."**

"**Do it often?" Tony said as he was kinds stunned that Peter was a part-time hero and part-time assistant to a P.I.**

"**Only when she needed me which is not often." said Peter as he got up and went to the kitchen and took out a can of soda and walked back to the desk.**

**Tony sighs and replies, "Listen Pete. I know I screwed up, I just….I was afraid that I would lose you because…...I…...I think of you as a son that I never had. You bring me out of my darkness that i am constantly in. I was afraid of losing you Kid. I lost people and i didn't want one of those people to be you."**

**Peter was shocked, he never knew that Tony felt that way about him. If he was being honest, he felt the same way and says, "I….It's okay, I mean, I know what you did seemed wrong to you, but I don't blame you, you were right, I almost killed those people. I don't blame you. I blame myself, because I am always reckless and to damn stubborn."**

"**I…..Thanks Peter…" He clapped his hands and says, "Okay, that's enough of this cheesy stuff, so Kid! Want to come back, but as a real Intern, not just a cover but the real deal."**

**Peter was shocked as he smiled and said, "Uh….Yeah. That would be great. Thanks Mr. Stark."**

**Mr. Stark nodded and replies, "Yeah. Well I miss you and i couldn't stand the quiet space of the lab." He smiled as he got up and says, "Oh and after last night you can take two nights off. Until you are fully healed. Got it?"**

**Peter nodded and replies, "Yeah. I got it." **

**He got up and walked with Tony to the door. When they made it Peter opened the door as Tony looked at the door and was getting ready to say something when *SMASH* the sound of glass shattering as Peter yelled, "Jessica?"**

**Peter ran with Tony following him as they came into her room to see the bottle of whiskey shattered on the floor as Luke was hovering above Jessica trying to offer some comfort as Peter walked over where Luke was and says, "Luke? Go. I'll take care of Jessica. Go."**

**Luke hesitated but then turned and left the room, Tony looked back to see Peter comforting Jessica, Peter looked at him and says, "I'll call you Mr. Stark." Tony nodded as he turned and left the room himself.**


End file.
